Once Upon a Time in the City of New York
"Once Upon a Time in the City of New York" is the first episode of the 1st season of Beauty and the Beast. Plot When Catherine Chandler is abducted, beaten, and slashed by some men who mistook her for Carol Stabler, she is saved by Vincent (visibly human but has the appearance of a lion) who takes her to "The World Below" to recuperate, and the two form a strong friendship. After recuperating he sadly returns her above. Catherine then becomes an investigator for Manhattan's District Attorney office and learns to protect herself with a self-defense instructor. Eight months later, Vincent and Catherine are happily reunited on Catherine's balcony. Vincent reveals that he feels all of Catherine's emotions and pain when she does. The very next day, when investigating an illegal escort service run by Martin Belmont, her life ends up in danger until Vincent comes to her rescue. Synopsis Notes *A novelization of the pilot episode was written by Barbara Hambly. While following the same narrative structure of the episode, the book contains scenes not included in the final cut of the pilot. Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Linda Hamilton as Catherine Chandler *Ron Perlman as Vincent *Roy Dotrice as Jacob "Father" Wells *Ray Wise as Tom *Renn Woods as Edie *Ron O'Neal as Issac Stubbs *Tony Mockus, Jr. as Lieutenant Herman *Jay Acovone as Joe Maxwell *Bill Marcus as John Moreno *Ava Lazar as Carol Stabler *John McMartin as Charles Chandler *Jason Allen as Kipper *John Petlock as Surgeon *Don Stark as Stocky Guy *Sanford Clark as The Mugger *Rawn Hutchinson as Driver *Richard Fancy as Worker #1 *Joel Hershman as Worker #2 *Arlene Banas as Worker #3 *Charles Champion as Clerk *Barbara Allyne Bennet as Receptionist *Neil Elliot as Patrolman *Lora Zane as College Friend *Kimber Sissons as Beautiful Woman *Elliot Jonathan Klein as Coroner's Assistant *Richard Partlow as Voice of Underground Man Episode Crew *Directed by Richard Franklin *Written by Ron Koslow *Produced by Lynn Guthrie, Paul Junger Witt, Ron Koslow, Tony Thomas and Christopher Toyne *Music by Lee Holdridge *Cinematography by Roy H. Wagner *Film Editors - Andrew London and Joe Ravetz *Casting - Vicki Rosenberg *Production Designer - John B. Mansbridge *Set Decorator - Charles Korian *Costume Designer - Judy Evans Editorial Department *Tom Overton - Colorist *John Potter - Colorist Makeup Department *Rick Baker - Designer and Creator: "Beast" *Edie Panda - Hair Stylist *Margaret Prentice - Lead Prosthetic Makeup Artist: Beast Makeup - Vincent *Carol Schwartz - Makeup Artist *Kevin Yagher - Makeup Artist *Tim Turner - Beast Crew: Rick Baker (uncredited) Production Management *Lynn Guthrie - Unit Production Manager *Susan Palladino - Production Executive *Harry Waterson - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Paul Deason - First Assistant Director *Kelly Wimberly - Second Assistant Director Art Department *Michael A. Contreraz - Labor Foreman *Rudy Reachi - Property Master Sound Department *Scott Martin Gershin - Sound Designer *Anthony Mazzei - Supervising Sound Editor *Patrick Mitchell - Sound Mixer Special Effects *Gary F. Bentley - Special Effects Coordinator Stunts *Alan Gibbs - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Dennis Bishop - Gaffer *Vincent Contarino - Lighting Technician *Scott Floren - Key Grip *Charles Quinlivan - Grip: Pilot Casting Department *Jason La Padura - Casting: New York *Stanley Soble - Casting: New York Costume and Wardrobe Department *Frances Harrison Hays - Costume Supervisor *Mary Taylor - Costume Supervisor *Don Vargas - Costume Supervisor Location Management *Denis McCallion - Location Manager Music Department *Tom Boyd - Oboe Soloist *Dan Garde - Music Editor *Lee Holdridge - Composer: Theme Music Transportation Department *Dennis Hollis - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Robin Birnie - Assistant to Producer *Gordon Huston - Production Coordinator *Patricia Livingston - Story Research *Stanley Mark - Production Accountant *Alleen N. Nollmann - Script Supervisor *Anne Thomopoulos - Assistant to Executive Producer References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0520515/ Once Upon a Time in the City of New York] at IMDb Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes